Immortal Hero
The Immortal is a heavy Protoss assaulting tank unit that is generally difficult to take down in a solo battle with its shields up. Base Stats Note: Hardened Shields reduces oncoming damage by 18% for the Immortal while the hero has shields. Abilities Skill one:'' Wrath of the Ancients (Q): Allows the Immortal hero to use Wrath of the Ancients. Wrath of the Ancients summons 6 ancient immortals in a hexagonal pattern of radius 5 for 5 seconds. The ancient immortals will attack enemy units or structures that enter the hexagon and can deal up to 5.4 (+.54) spell damage every second. *Range:6 *Rank 1: 60 energy cost and 15 second cooldown. *Rank 2: 45 energy cost and 10 second cooldown. *Rank 3: 30 energy cost and 7 second cooldown. Skill two: Anti-Matter Missiles (W): Allows the Immortal hero to use Anti-Matter Missiles. Anti-Matter Missiles deal damage to all enemy air units in an area of radius 3. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 40 *Cooldown: 10 *Rank 1: 36 (+3.6 per level) damage. *Rank 2: 54 (+5.4 per level) damage. *Rank 3: 72 (+7.2 per level) damage. Skill three: ''Hardened Shield (E): Hardened Shields reduces incoming damage to the Immortal hero while the hero still has shields. Stacks multiplicatively with the Hardened Shield item. *Passive *Rank 1: 20% damage reduction. *Rank 2: 40% damage reduction. *Rank 3: 60% damage reduction. Skill four: Phase Disruptors ®: Gives the Immortal hero a small chance to stun a unit for half a second with every attack. *Passive *Rank 1: 10% chance. *Rank 2: 20% chance. *Rank 3: 30% chance. Ultimate: Immortality (T): Allows the Immortal hero to resurrect 10 seconds after dying. The Immortal hero may be attacked while resurrecting. *Passive *Rank 1: 120 second cooldown. *Rank 2: 60 second cooldown. NOTE: If this ability is on cooldown the Immortal will not be able to resurrect. Tips The weakness to this hero is that its anti-air capacity is terrible. if you find yourself fighting a air unit you should retreat and call for someone with anti-air capabilities to switch with you, If you feeling confident that enemy heroes will not reach you, or if you trust your teammates are enough to hold off enemies, you can commit suicide by walking into a creep wave. You will revive with almost full shields in 10 seconds, and can be used to save some time. It's speed is a problem, so don't overextend. Although the Immortal seems tanky, the moment it loses it's shields, you quickly turn from a tanky monster into a mild annoyance. A good idea is to buy Plasma Surge for the same reason. Invest in Energy Crystals as well. Due to its small energy pool, the Immortal cannot sustain Plasma Surge without running out of energy frequently. Wrath of the Ancients can be a devastating spell vs single targets since each Ancient will attack the nearest target to it. If you find yourself against an immortal using this spell, stay in the middle of the creep to avoid damage since the ancients will only attack units at the edge of the group. Wrath of the Ancients can also hit air units and coupled with Anti-matter missles the Immortal can pose a threat to many air heroes if they do not micro properly. Builds Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes